


Connection

by Skullszeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, House Party, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, References to Drugs, Short One Shot, Swearing, Vanitas Swears (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Vanitas is walking away from a house party, and Ventus follows after him.
Relationships: Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 13





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> When I was a teenager, I used to write fics like these because I used to party and I liked expressing that side of me. :/ LOL. I might write more in these kinds of AU's with the other characters. :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

There’s an undeniable connection between them that irritates Vanitas to no end. He had walked out of the house party without a backwards glance, hands stuffed in his pockets, phone on mute, anger rising in waves as he melted into the darkness of the alley. He didn’t tell anyone he left, he didn’t bother to interrupt the drunks that were getting themselves too fucked up, while several were high in the back, or up the stairs in one of the bedrooms.

He was a little uncomfortable with parties, and it was strange, sometimes he provoked others to have them during the weekends. He liked the thought of people wasting their time and having addictions at young ages. He just didn’t want _him_ to be a part of it. Of course he never opened his mouth to complain, and he wouldn’t ever do that. It was bad enough he found himself staring for far too long on several occasions.

“Vanitas!” 

Shit. Just when he started to think about him, he shows up like a lost puppy.

“Go back,” Vanitas snapped as he turned around and pointed toward the house party at a blonde haired male with blue eyes. His small form ran along the center of the alley toward Vanitas, ignoring his glare altogether.

“You didn’t tell me you were leaving.”

Vanitas scoffed, “I don’t have to tell you shit, go back!”

“Why?” Ventus asked, frowning.

“Because, isn’t this what you wanted?” Vanitas asked him, and he realized that the question itself wasn’t meant to slip out from his mouth the way that it did.

“Why do you care if I want a party or not?” Ventus asked, walking side by side with Vanitas. “I mean, if you want to do something for my birthday, then I don’t mind.”

Vanitas shook his head. Their connection left Vanitas feeling tongue tied and annoyed. He said way too much that over time it has become uncomfortable.

“I thought you were having fun with your friends,” Vanitas said once they left the alley. The streetlamps were yellow that sent a strange haze across the already misty road. It made the night seem somehow endless and dreamlike.

“I was,” Ventus said. He smelled like alcohol and cigarette smoke. “Until I noticed you left.”

“Why do you care if I left?” Vanitas asked, scowling. This was incredibly frustrating that he had the urge to shove Ventus against the fence and threaten him until he runs back into the arms of all those drunken idiots.

“I don’t know,” Ventus said in an almost sarcastic manner that had Vanitas arching a curious brow, “maybe it’s because you’re my best friend, and I notice when you’re in the room or not.”

That was strange. “We’re not best friends.”

“Sure we are,” Ventus said, and it seemed his own annoyance was rising in his voice as he glared at Vanitas, “we have been since we were kids!”

Vanitas scoffed. “You wouldn’t leave me alone, and you still follow me around to this day, how about you just fuck off!”

“And have you walk home, make grilled cheese, and watch cartoons until you sleep all by yourself?” Ventus asked, shaking his head.

Is that what he was going to do? “I wasn’t going to do that…”

“That’s all you like to do,” Ventus retorted, and it seemed that his anger was deflating.

“You don’t know me.” 

“I was the one who made you grilled cheese two weeks ago,” Ventus said, sounding a lot calmer, “and you’ve been making it every night since...and I’m sure you’d rather be doing that then standing in the kitchen while a group of drunks snort coke off the counter.”

Vanitas was going to mention there was also meth, but why bother. “Fine. For fuck sakes, if you really want to come over and make me grilled cheese, then you can.”

“I always make you grilled cheese,” Ventus nudged him, “how about you do it this time?”

Vanitas scowled. “I let you into my home and this is how you treat me?”

Ventus chuckled, and Vanitas couldn’t help but find the humor in it as well. They reached his house in under thirty minutes, and Ventus took off his coat, his shoes, and went straight for the couch in the living room while Vanitas started on the grilled cheese.

“You still watch that cartoon series?” Ventus asked while looking into the fridge and pulling out two cans of Pepsi.

“I rewatch them…” Vanitas answered, realizing Ventus had also showed him that cartoon two weeks ago. He placed the spatula down and walked over to Ventus who was standing in the middle of the kitchen, brow raised.

“What? Did you burn them?”

“I think you are my...best friend.”

Ventus smirked, “Took you that long to figure that out?” He shook his head and walked into the living room while telling Vanitas not to overcook the grilled cheese.

Vanitas scowled and grabbed a plate and a ketchup bottle before heading into the living room, he sat down next to Ventus who had a blanket covering his legs.

“Do you want to watch it from season one?” Ventus asked. 

Vanitas nodded, picking up one of the grilled cheese, “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the past few days, I've been cooking grilled cheese during the night. Lol. And watching cartoons or a movie. :)


End file.
